starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Wasp
Biography Early Life Anderson "Andy" Reynolds was born in San Francisco, California. She was bounced around through various foster homes, as her mother was a teenage runaway who died giving birth to her. Moving through the system, Andy learned and felt that none of the homes were permanent and that everything about her life was temporary. So she didn't try to pay attention in the different schools that she found herself in, or to the parents that she was supposed to listen to. Also, she started to pick up the skills in life that would serve her well down the road, things like lock picking, safe cracking, and the general tools of the trade that worked for thieves. As Andy grew up, she kept the mantra that no one was going to look out for her, but herself, so she kept to herself, and didn't make a lot of friends, even within the different jobs that she did. When she was eighteen, she was chaptered out of the foster care system, but managed to get into a state college in California. It was here that things changed for her, and her life was never the same. Changes Andy managed to scrape by her first two years of college, taking the bare minimum of courses and not showing much of an interest in any particular major. When she was starting her third year, she was selected by one of the deans to be involved in a trip to a science research facility, to see whether that would spark her interest in some choice for her degree. At the research facility, they were doing a number of experiments, including work on Pym Particles. More Coming Soon Powers *'Size Alteration:' Due to serious exposure to Pym Particles, the Wasp could reduce herself in size, down to the dimensions of the insect from which she takes her name, roughly 1/2 inch in height. She usually chooses not to retain her standard density while at this reduced mass, but can choose to do so at will. The "lost" mass is shunted to a pocket dimension for later retrieval. Additionally, her strength was boosted while she is at reduced size, to the extent that she can bend a one-inch diameter steel bar almost double. *'Flight:' Due to small implanted insect wings, the Wasp could fly at speeds of up to 40 mph. The wings are functional at any size. *'Wasp's Sting:' The Wasp could generate powerful bio-electric blasts from her hand that have been shown to be capable of blasting through concrete, and causing pain to superhumanly strong and durable beings. Skills and Abilities *'Multi-Lingual:' Anderson can speak English, French, Spanish, and Italian with proficiency. *'Skilled Thief:' Anderson has extreme proficiency with breaking and entering and safe cracking. Due to her past life as a thief, she can break into almost anything. *'Skilled Combatant:' Due to her formative years being rather rough, Anderson has picked up the basics of fighting. None of her fighting styles bear anything close to an actual style, with the exception of kickboxing. Almost everything she uses is a brawling style. Threads Present Threads Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol II Past Threads Just a Night on the Town Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category: Mirrodin Category: Females (WH) Category: S.H.I.E.L.D. Category: Mirrodin (WoH)